Lunar Madness
by Nayeri
Summary: Harry barely survives a difficult summer sane. Will his sanity last when his life is turned upside down in a school year filled with twists and turns? Answer to Tia Evan's Werewolf Challenge.
1. The Letter That Changed Everything

(Author's note: This is a story I have on Potions and Snitches. Unfortunatley, I never posted it on . So, without further ado, here is my part answer to Tia Evan's Werewolf Challenge)

The Letter That Changed Everything

Harry sat jolt upright, covered in a cold sweat despite the heat of the summer. His heart pounded, and he gasped in breath as if he'd been running. Trying his best to slow his breathing, so he didn't hyperventilate, he counted slowly from one to ten over and over. Eventually he was breathing normally, and he was able to get up without passing out. Glancing at the clock that he had fixed many years ago, he noted that it was 11:50. Only ten more minutes. Bringing his chair over to the window, he sat down and looked outside.

While it was normally his tradition to stay up the night before his birthday, he had been so tired that he'd gone to bed early. He had known that he would wake before midnight, so he would still be able to watch the clock go over. Though he was glad he would be able to keep his tradition, he wished that it hadn't been the chronic nightmare that had woken him. It was getting very wearisome to be waking at all hours of the night. And god forbid if he should cry out and wake his Uncle. At least this time he had stayed quiet throughout the entire nightmare.

As he waited for the day to turn over, his mind started to drift, bringing up the events that had caused the nightmare. Indeed, the entire debacle had been a nightmare, from the vision itself to what happened afterwards. Though he felt like it was his fault that Sirius had died, he knew that it had been his stupidity that had nearly gotten his friends killed. That would have been unbearable, and he had a feeling that if that had happened he wouldn't have survived the encounter with Riddle. He idly rubbed at his shoulder, where a healing wound was now found.

When Voldemort had appeared in front of him, Harry had nearly panicked. But he had been unable to stop the resulting battle, as his foe had cast a spell that locked them together. Then he'd been forced to battle, though their wands still didn't perform well near each other. He must have been extremely lucky, for they had soon lost their wands and ended up casting wandless spells. Though Harry had little experience with that form of magic, he knew enough to fight back. But as he struck a killing blow, one of Tom's spells had hit him on the shoulder.

Thus weakened, he had barely hovered on consciousness for a good few minutes. Dumbledore had told him after that he had managed to break the shield, and had finished the job that Harry had started. Unfortunately this released Tom's spirit, which immediately focused on Harry as the weakest and easiest target around. The fool hadn't realized though, that his 'easy' target was anything but. The love Harry felt for his friends, and for his fallen family, had saved him. It had also sent the evil spirit beyond the Veil, never to return. And their was a body for the Ministry to confirm that he had indeed been there, which changed their tunes rather fast.

One would have thought that Harry's life would have gotten better after the death of Voldemort. But there was a bitterness attached to those events, namely that he lost the only one who had cared about him enough to want him that was also capable of taking him in. And though Dumbledore had been sympathetic, he had merely patted him on the head and sent him back to Harry's personal Hellhole. Though things had been better for him during the two summers that the Dursley's had known Harry had a godfather who wouldn't hesitate to protect him, it still hadn't prevented Vernon from being the right bastard that he always was. At least he hadn't had to return till his wound had healed enough that it wouldn't hinder him, and that had taken half of the first month of Summer vacation.

A tapping at his window drew him out of his thoughts, and he refocused on the world. It was Hedwig, with a flight of owls next to her. Only once or twice before since he'd joined the Wizarding world had he had such a reception of owls. Quickly opening the window, he let the four owls in, to find their perches where they will. He greeted and relieved Hedwig of her burden first, so she could settle in her cage quietly. He then relieved the other owls of their burdens, one of them being the excitable Pig. The other two were rental owls, as could be found in any post shop. These he paid and took their packages and letters, and thanked them before they flew off. Pig, of course, stayed around for a time. Though this annoyed Hedwig to no end, she put up with the miniature owl for this one day.

Harry gave both owls some food and water. He murmured "Sorry Hedwig, I haven't been to Diagon Alley yet. I have to give you smaller portions for now." He hated not being able to feed Hedwig properly, but at least she seemed to understand. After all, they had been through a lot together. Turning to his letters and what appeared to be birthday presents, he chose the one Hedwig sent him. This one was obviously from Hermoine, as her neat package wrapping was always plain to see. Opening the present first, he smiled as he looked at the book. It was title-less, red with a gold binding, and contained the pictures they had taken over the years. It had taken her this long to put it all together, but it was beautifully done.

He opened the ones he knew were from friends. Ron had sent him a History of Broomsticks, which talked of the different broomsticks over the years. Remus had sent him a Defense book, with the note 'For the upcoming school year.' Surprised, Harry wondered if that meant Remus would be coming back as Defense teacher for another year? Shaking his head at his foolishness, he turned to the last present. This was small and non-descript, wrapped in the brightest green paper and red ribbon imaginable. He looked at the envelope that the letter was sealed in, and noticed it merely said 'Harry' on it, in a flowing red script that he had never seen before. Wondering what it could be, Harry opened the letter first. It read:

'Dear Harry,

Hello son, Happy Sixteenth Birthday. If you are reading this, that means that I am dead, and was not able to tell you what's in this letter for myself. However, it is very important that you know this, so you can hide it if the war is still going on. When I was nineteen, I loved a boy who was not James. But his life was extremely dangerous, thus we were never able to marry. When he found out I was pregnant with his child, he told me to marry James, so that child would at least have a father to take care of him. I begged him to at least stay in his child's life, and finally convinced him to at least name and claim that child secretly. That child was you, Harry. You would likely have known your true father had we not had to go into hiding when you were but a month old. Indeed, had we survived and the war ended, you would still have known him. But as you have likely been put into the care of my sister, you do not know him. As I told you, he lived a very dangerous life. So to protect you, he removed all memories he had of you, hiding them away somewhere until it came time to return them to their proper place. James and I, to protect him, placed a charm on you that would hide your identity until your Sixteenth Birthday. Which is today, and the charm has likely already started to break. My last hope was that you would know your father, for he is a truly good man despite outward appearances. That is why I kept the pendant that he made for you on the day of your birth, and had it so that would arrive the same date as this letter. Wear it, for it is invisable to all but you and he who made it. Watch it closely, for it will start to glow when you are near your true father. Take care my , your mother,

Lily'

Harry's mind reeled at the information. James wasn't his father? Then who was? Sighing, he murmured "Now what?" Deciding that he might as well wear the pendant, he opened the present. The pendant inside was beautifully made. Attached to a gold chain, the pendant itself was a black mamba encircling a fair sized emerald, with the top looking to be within the snake's mouth. Touching it with wonder, he felt a thrill of magic go through him. Taking the chain, he slipped it over his head. The pendant settled on his chest, feeling neither heavy nor uncomfortable, but rather as if it had belonged there his entire life. He smiled as a feeling of peace swept over him. Getting up, he whispered to Hedwig and Pig "Good Night you two. I think I might get a few more hours sleep after all." As he lay down, his mind contemplated all that he had learned that night; and he wondered just who his father was.

(End Author's Note: There we are. What do you all think? Good, bad, so-so? Please R&R and tell me.)


	2. Pain and Discovery

(Author's note: The last chapter left it at a point where I don't really need a Last Time/Chapter bit. However, I might as well put it in since it's become habit. So without further ado, on we go.)

Last time:

Harry's mind reeled at the information. James wasn't his father? Then who was? Sighing, he murmured "Now what?" Deciding that he might as well wear the pendant, he opened the present. The pendant inside was beautifully made. Attached to a gold chain, the pendant itself was a black mamba encircling a fair sized emerald, with the top looking to be within the snake's mouth. Touching it with wonder, he felt a thrill of magic go through him. Taking the chain, he slipped it over his head. The pendant settled on his chest, feeling neither heavy nor uncomfortable, but rather as if it had belonged there his entire life. He smiled as a feeling of peace swept over him. Getting up, he whispered to Hedwig and Pig "Good Night you two. I think I might get a few more hours sleep after all." As he lay down, his mind contemplated all that he had learned that night; and he wondered just who his father was.

One month later

Harry mumbled something incoherent as his Aunt woke him up that morning. The peace that the pendant had given him had only lasted a week, then the nightmares had started again. Last night had been one of the worse, and if it hadn't been for the silencing spell his magic had automatically put on him, he would have woken up his Uncle. Shuddering at the thought, he pulled on some half-decent over sized clothing. Vernon had been particularly nasty that summer, and just about anything could set him off. Harry wasn't about to induce his wrath by going around in the baggier and more torn clothing that Dudley had handed down to him.

While the master of the house slept on for another half-hour (for his shift started late that day), Harry prepared breakfast and the other members of the house hold drank tea. Ever since the event with the Dementors, Dudley had been getting up early as well. Harry suspected that it might be in part from nightmares. Another change was that he was becoming fit, and his personality was gradually mellowing. Oh he and Harry still had spats now and again, but bullying had lost it's taste for the young man since the previous summer's close call.

When the alarm didn't go off at the proper time, Petunia glanced at the clock. Giving it three minutes, she sighed and muttered "Vernon's gone and turned off the alarm again." Getting up, she headed for the master bedroom. Harry and Dudley exchanged a Look, knowing that if Vernon was late, he was going to take it out on either Petunia or Harry. And the one time Dudley had tried to interfere, Vernon had hit him just right so that he lost consciousness. When he regained it, he was told that if he ever got in the way again that he would receive a belting like he'd never seen before. He had no doubt that his father had meant it, for there had been a crazed light in his eyes at the time. While Dudley knew how to box, he didn't know how to deal with a mad man who could move surprisingly fast for one so heavy.

For awhile there was only silence, then a shout sounded followed by pattering feet. Petunia was soon back in the kitchen and the shower was running. Harry placed plates in front of her and Dudley, and one at the place his Uncle always sat. For himself he had a small bacon sandwich, just enough to hold him through to lunch. He wasn't the only one having a small meal, though Petunia and Dudley chose to have less. Speaking of his Aunt, she was giving him a warning look. She knew the only time he put the plate out before Vernon was there was if there were small warming charms on it. The reason for that was because Vernon had absolutely forbidden anyone eating without him. Thus the food often got cold if he was running late. Harry had learned how to cast a wandless warming charm in his third year, just to spare himself a beating he was sure to get if the food was ever cold when Vernon got to the table. The one thing about wandless magic was that it was untraceable by the Ministry, and his Uncle never even noticed that there was magic on his meal.

Speaking of the man, he was just then heading down the stairs. Each foot hit the steps like a mallet, causing the house to shake briefly. Harry always wondered if it would ever get to the point where his Uncle would fall through the stairs or ceiling one day. He hoped he was never around to see it happen, for it was more then likely that if the man survive the fall he would blame Harry for the floor being so weak. Then he would punish him, and most likely as harsh as possible without killing him. Harry was jolted out of his thoughts when Vernon sat down and demanded his coffee. Harry served it, sensing the tension in the room. This would not be a good day if his Uncle was not served correctly and promptly.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, each eating his or her own meal. Harry kept a weather eye on his Uncle, without seeming to. He could see the madness entering the large man, and it sent shudders through his body. When breakfast was finished, Harry took the dishes and brought them over to the sink. He had just put them in when Vernon snapped. He was moving fast for Petunia, going around behind Harry. Making his move, Harry stepped in front of his Aunt just as the blow that was meant for her came crashing down. While it wasn't one of his hardest tap, it did make the small teen stumble. Feeling his face where his Uncle had struck him, he looked up with accusatory green eyes at Vernon. This further angered the man, who grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the kitchen and up to his room.

Once there, he proceeded to lash Harry with a belt that was kept on the wall outside of the room just for that purpose. Green eyes closed tight, as he fought to keep from crying out. Each lash seared through his back, opening up wounds that were just beginning to scar over. His back was so littered with such scars, however, that one would be hard put finding the new ones. Harry barely noticed when the beating was finished, only really coming to awareness as a cold, wet cloth touched the wounds, cleaning away the blood that had spread across his back and stained his shirt and sheets. Then came the stinging, burning sensation of peroxide. This caused him to suck in breath through gritted teeth, resulting in a hissing sound.

Petunia spoke then "I know it hurts, but I can't let them get infected. Not ones you got protecting me." Harry nodded slightly, and got up as soon as she was done cleaning out the wounds. He muttered "They'll soon seal over with a scab. Where is Dudley?" When she told him he was outside trimming the hedges (which was normally Harry's job), he nodded. He said "I need to write to Dumbledore, then get my stuff packed. Tomorrow is the first, you know. Once I'm done I'll start on my chores." His Aunt nodded and left him to it. The note he wrote was simple, stating 'I must speak with you as soon as possible, Professor.' Signing it, he handed it to Hedwig, telling her to give it only to Dumbledore. Once she was gone, he started packing, getting everything he could in his trunk. He would be so glad when he was away from this place. If it wasn't for his Aunt and cousin, he would have left many years ago and never returned. As long as he was still needed for their protection, however, he would stay. Or else do what he could to make sure they would be safe. He owed his Aunt that much at least.

At the feast

Harry sighed, and picked at his food. He was never very hungry the first day after Vacation, especially when he had to cast a Glamour to hide bruises. For the hit Vernon had given his face had blossomed into a spectacular bloom, covering most of his cheekbone, and swelling his eye almost shut. He was very grateful that he would never have to face his Uncle again, for he planned to make it so that his blood family would be safe from that man. That would, however, depend on if Dumbledore talked to him. He knew that Hedwig hadn't reached the school yet, for he had asked Hagrid before boarding the coaches. The half-giant hadn't seen the snowy owl, and he would inform Harry when he did.

Hermione noticed his preoccupation, and asked him what was up. He merely stated "Just tired, is all. I had a hard summer." He was tired, very tired. He chanced a glance up at the Head Table, and noticed that there were a couple of seats missing. He whispered "Where's Snape? And the new Professor?" Hermione shrugged, and then hushed him, for Dumbledore had stood up. His announcements were pretty much the same as previous years on forbidden items and places. He did, however, say that Voldemort had died. And if that wasn't enough good news, he stated that Professor Lupin would be back to teach for another year. These two announcements had the students cheering loudly, even the Slytherins. They had been very relieved that they would never have to join the Death Eater ranks. Malfoy had even surprised Harry by handing him a thank you note on the train at the beginning of the summer.

Dumbledore's announcements noted the end of the feast, and he bid them all good night. The Gryffindors trouped up to their House, looking forward to their four-poster beds. Harry was among those longing for his bed. He had a big day tomorrow, he was sure. His birthday had held more then the surprise of his heritage, for his OWLs had come that day as well. And the only three subjects he hadn't gotten Outstanding on had been History, Divination, and CoMC. He still had a chance to be an Auror, though he was not looking forward to having Potions that year. He wasn't sure how Snape would behave that year now that he no longer had to act the spy. Thinking about this, he was able to fall asleep for the night without dwelling on his aching back.

First Day of Classes

Harry sighed as he looked over his schedule during breakfast (oatmeal with bananas and cream), noting that Double Potions with the Slytherins was first on the list. Why Dumbledore insisted on putting the Lions and Snakes together, he'd never know. At least the Snakes would behave better then they had the past five years. Or at least, he hoped they would. Finishing his food, he got up and headed for the Potions classroom. Oddly, he was one of the first heading down there. He still hadn't seen Snape, who had not appeared for breakfast that morning. He hoped the man was okay, for though they hated each other, better the enemy you knew, right? Of course right.

He was surprised when he found the classroom door open. There were very few times that the students entered before the teachers. Shrugging, he stepped into the classroom to find it empty. Taking a seat in the second row, he waited for the rest of the class to come. He didn't notice the slow warming of the pendant at his chest, just thinking it was his nervousness that was causing the heat. The rest of the class came in in ones and twos, filling up the room. Despite the slowness of it, the class was full of NEWT students by the time the bell rang. And still Snape hadn't shown. They were kept waiting for ten minutes before the man finally did show up, in his normal 'billowing cape' stride.

As soon as the man entered, the pendant started to glow, and heated uncomfortably against Harry's chest. Noticing it, he grasped it lightly. It couldn't be Snape, could it? The man who had despised him since first year? That was when he thought you were Jame's son. He hated you for being a clone of his rival. said a voice in the back of his head. Feeling there was only one way to tell, Harry did something he would never have even dared had his mind been on kilter. He reached out and grasped the man's wrist as Snape passed his seat. When Harry did this, the pendant around his neck flared brightly, leaving no room to doubt. Twin onyx eyes locked with his own green, shock showing in them at his audacity. His own was filled with wonder, and maybe a bit of fear. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do after class. For now, he released Snape, ignoring the look Ron sent him. This was going to be a long day, Harry had no doubt about that.

(End Author's note: Wow...this is a long chapter isn't it? I just felt that I had to put in Harry's finding out in this chapter. I hope I did it right. So, what did you think? Please R&R.)


	3. Danger

(Author's note: Hope you like this chapter. Without further ado, on we go.)

Last time:

He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do after class. For now, he released Snape, ignoring the look Ron sent him. This was going to be a long day, Harry had no doubt about that.

Harry put the last ingredient in, stirring it slowly as directed. The color was the beautiful azure blue it was suppose to be at this stage, though this was only the first day of prepping it. They would continue working on the potion in the next class, for by then it would have sat the needed amount of time. Harry glanced discreetly at his neighbor's potion, and suppressed a grin as he saw it was the most nauseating green color imaginable. And Snape was about to do his last rounds before they had to decant the potion to be in time for the bell.

As predicted, Snape started his rounds shortly after Harry had taken that glance. Keeping his attention on the potion, he didn't miss the fact that the Git was unable to be cynical about his potion, which was the best he had done in a long time. His neighbor's green potion was simply Evanasco'ed, failing the student. Harry noticed that the girl had to bite her lip to keep from crying, which surprised him. It wasn't usual of Slytherins to show such emotion. Then he remembered something: NEWT students were only allowed so many fails before they were kicked out of the class. It wasn't any wonder that the girl felt upset.

Shortly after Snape did his rounds, the ones who still had their potions were told to decant them and then clean up. That part was fairly easy for Harry, after so many years of doing housework. So, about two minutes before the bell, Harry was putting his things away to get ready for the next class. He was one of the few who would be finished early that day, which was a good thing as it looked like Snape would wish to speak to him. What he was going to tell the man, Harry was not sure. All he knew was that he had to come up with something, fast, or look like a fool. Or worse, a liar, though he wasn't about to lie on this sensitive subject.

As the bell rang, Snape assigned them the usual essay, this time on a strange plant they couldn't yet pronounce. He also said "Potter, stay behind." in a toneless voice. If Snape was angry or otherwise, he showed no feelings on it. Harry grimaced slightly to his friends, and waved them off when they would have stayed. He knew that the following conversation was not for any but him and the Potions Master. He also knew that neither of them would appreciate being eavesdropped on, so once the last student was out and the door was closed, he cast silencing charms upon it. Fairly strong ones, too, though not as strong as Snape could most likely do. He then approached the man cautiously, feeling butterflies despite his firm resolve not to lose his cool.

As he approached, Snape just looked at him with those cold black eyes. Quite unnerving, even though he was sixteen not eleven. Harry had the feeling that the man's cold scare could unnerve even adults, except for the strongest of them. The Potions Master began to speak "When the term started, I found myself starting to hope that perhaps you had learned not to be so audacious. Care to explain why you disappointed me on that matter today?" Harry blinked, surprised that the man had any hope concerning him. Shaking himself mentally, he pulled out the letter that he had (idiotically) put in his back-pack. Why he had done so was beyond him, but it served him well now as he handed it over to Snape.

The man raised one eyebrow, and opened the letter. As Snape was reading, Harry pulled out the pendant that had been hiding under his uniform. When the man looked back up, a questioning look in his eyes, Harry held up the pendant with a finger. Snape shook his head, a look of denial shooting across his face. Harry nodded slightly, and said "If you have memories you keep stored away, Sir, I suggest you look at them. But may I go now, Sir? I'll be late for Herbology otherwise." As soon as he was dismissed Harry trotted away to class, knowing that even if he ran full tilt he would still be late. He hoped the Git would look at his memories before denying him. Why he felt as if it would crush his spirit when he was rejected, Harry was unsure. After all, there was no doubt that he would be rejected. Hadn't he always been rejected? And yet, he couldn't deny that it did hurt, that rejection. After he apologized to Professor Sprout for being late, he joined his friends at a table, still mulling over why rejection should hurt so much.

***Saturday

Harry stretched, feeling with relief that his back was no longer painful. He looked in the skies, scanning them for any sign of his owl. Normally it didn't take her this long to make a delivery, and Harry was concerned that she might have gotten hurt along the way. There were still Death Eaters roaming about, and Hedwig was far to recognizable. Sighing, he kept walking towards the lake to contemplate the previous week. He had just seen Hagrid, and the half-giant had seemed upset that Harry wasn't in his class this year. He had only cheered up when Harry had stated that it hadn't been his decision, and if he'd had a choice he would have continued the CoMC lessons. This had been followed by tea and cakes, which remained uneaten. It had been good to talk to the one who had shown him care first.

By the time he had left Hagrid's, it had been three in the afternoon already. But Harry wasn't ready to go back in yet. He thought back to the previous day, having seen Remus then. The werewolf had looked haggard, and Harry had realized that the full moon would be Saturday night. Which was today, meaning that he would have to be inside before dark. He decided he still had an hour to spare, so he stared out over the water. Inevitably his thoughts came back to Sirius, and how life just wasn't the same without the Animagus around. He had loved him as a father should, and had been a stabilizing influence even when he himself hadn't been all that stable. Harry felt the familiar burning sensation behind his eyes that signaled tears, and he fought it with all his might. He would not cry, and had not since he'd been very little.

While he was distracted, he didn't notice a rat approaching him. It wasn't until the rat bit him, that Harry saw the mangy little creature. The sight of that rat, which was obviously Wormtail, sent Harry into a rage. He got up, intent on chasing the traitor. It never occurred to him that he might be being led, that Wormtail's intention had been to get Harry to chase him. All he saw was an enemy, and he was blinded by his anger and hate. So he didn't stop when the rat led him beneath the Whomping Willow, having pressed the knot so that he wouldn't slow down. He simply kept chasing, foolish Gryffindor that he was, outside of Hogwarts toward the Shrieking Shack.

Harry only came to when he nearly knocked into Remus, who barely kept the steaming goblet he was holding from dropping. Harry blushed, realizing that he had come too far. Remus turned to him, stating "How in the world did you manage to get here, Harry? You know you shouldn't be off the grounds, especially on a night like this. Now go on, get back to Hogwarts before you get into trouble." Harry nodded, realizing the sun was setting. He most likely had ten to fifteen minutes before the moon rose, and even with the potion in him, Harry didn't fancy being around a werewolf transforming.

Harry was just about to leave when the rat he had chased here jumped onto Remus' hand and bit it. This caused the werewolf to yelp, and toss his hand back and forth to try and remove the rodent. Which in turn, caused him to send the potion into a wall and shatter. Harry blanched, and slowly began to back away from the man. If Remus noticed who Wormtail was before Harry got out of there, it might trigger the transformation early. After all, when it came to the rat, neither of them was quite sane. Harry was just beginning to head down the stairs when he heard a cry of rage, and the rat came scampering out, and proceeded to climb up Harry's pant leg. This angered Harry, and he tried to shake the rat off. But no matter how hard he shook, he couldn't get the little rodent off, and just succeeded in causing himself to fall down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Remus had lost control of his mind briefly, for he hadn't managed to finish the potion before Wormtail attacked. So it was an almost full-fledged werewolf that came barreling out of the room, chasing after the scent of the rat. Harry, at the base of the stairs, rubbed his head and looked up. Seeing Remus like that nearly caused Harry to lose his cool. He just barely managed to keep himself from panicking, and started crawling towards the trap door that led to the tunnel back to Hogwarts. He didn't notice that Wormtail was still on him, but the werewolf did. Bounding down the stairs, he lunged at Harry. But he moved too fast, and went sailing over his target to land in a heap. Right on top of the trap door.

Harry gulped, and backed up slowly. Only then did he notice the rat on his upper-arm. Trying to reach Wormtail distracted him from the werewolf, who was getting his feet back under him. It wasn't until he'd been tackled by about a hundred pounds of fur, teeth and claws that he noticed Remus had gotten up. His eyes widened, the green flashing with sheer terror at the wolf on top of him. Wormtail, figuring his job was done, started to creep away. He underestimated the speed of a werewolf however, and he didn't even have time to squeal as the great jaws closed on him and the arm he was on. Oddly, while the rat's back got broken, Harry's skin only got pierced minimally. This was enough, however, to cause him to cry out as if he had been burned by a white-hot poker.

Remus, who was starting to get a hold of his mind again, looked at Harry as he cried out. When the feral gold eyes locked on Harry's green, they too widened with horror. Remus moved off Harry, tucking his tail in and creeping away with shame. Harry, who had just managed to keep conscious, sat up slowly. The bite was bleeding sluggishly, and Wormtail had left many scratches around the bite. The traitorous rat lay next to him, his back broken. He would die a slow death. Harry, however, needed to get back to the castle. So, despite the pain and dizziness, he crawled into the tunnel and back towards Hogwarts.

After he crawled out of the hole at the base of the Whomping Willow, he took out his Invisibility Cloak. He then made his way towards, not the Gryffindor Tower, but the Room of Requirement. He was feeling flushed, and his tongue felt dry with thirst. His entire arm throbbed with agony, and his head swam with each pulse. All he wanted was to lie down. That was not to be, as he heard an all too familiar grandfatherly voice say "Harry, you wished to speak to me?" How Dumbledore knew he was there, Harry wasn't sure. But unless he wanted to make the old mage suspicious, he would have to follow. He hoped that he would only be required to remove the hood of his Cloak, as he had no wish for anyone to know yet what had happened in the Shrieking Shack. They would know soon enough as it was.

(End Author's note: Well, what do you think? Did I portray the werewolf attack right? That was a difficult scene, as I wasn't quite sure how to put it. If you would, please R&R, and tell me how well you liked it.)


	4. The Return of Padfoot

(Author's note: I seriously don't know why I put the author's note up, as no one seems to really notice it. Ah well, habit is habit, and I may find I need this eventually. Though I doubt it, as I never give my plot-line away. So without further ado, on we go.)

Last time:

After he crawled out of the hole at the base of the Whomping Willow, he took out his Invisibility Cloak. He then made his way towards, not the Gryffindor Tower, but the Room of Requirement. He was feeling flushed, and his tongue felt dry with thirst. His entire arm throbbed with agony, and his head swam with each pulse. All he wanted was to lie down. That was not to be, as he heard an all too familiar grandfatherly voice say "Harry, you wished to speak to me?" How Dumbledore knew he was there, Harry wasn't sure. But unless he wanted to make the old mage suspicious, he would have to follow. He hoped that he would only be required to remove the hood of his Cloak, as he had no wish for anyone to know yet what had happened in the Shrieking Shack. They would know soon enough as it was.

It took them a good few minutes to get up to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. In that time, Harry had fashioned a Glamour to make the bite look like a rat's instead of a wolf's. There was nothing he could do about the ripped shirt, else he would have just hid the bite entirely. Which likely would have been easier, as from the two Glamors he had up now to the bite, his core was being drained fairly fast. Harry estimated that he had an hour to spare before he had to take down both Glamors, revealing both bite and his 'changed' identity. He hoped to be in the Room of Requirement before then.

Dumbledore spoke the password to the gargoyle (snickerdoodles), and stepped onto the moving staircase followed closely by Harry. The teen thanked his Invisibility Cloak for hiding the fact that he was swaying in his attempt to stay upright. He just hoped that the man was unobservant that night, for he might realize there was something wrong besides just a rat bite. Of course, that was if his hope that he would be allowed to keep his Cloak on was disappointed. When they finally stopped, Dumbledore opened the door to his office and went in. Harry also entered the office, and took the seat he was pointed to. Though he couldn't allow himself to relax, it was with great relief that he was able to sit down for a brief time."Harry, will you please remove your Cloak?" Albus asked Harry. When Harry proceeded to just take off the hood, Albus stated "All of it, please." Green eyes locked briefly with blue, before the young man proceeded to remove the Cloak. Albus was shocked to see Harry's disheveled appearance. The boy was liberally covered with dirt and dust, and there appeared to be cobwebs in his hair. The most noticeable thing, however, was the tear hole in the sleeve of the teen's robes, and the blood that soaked the edges of that hole. There appeared to be a bite and scratches where the hole was. Albus looked at Harry questioningly, not having to say anything as his question was all too obvious.

Harry blushed slightly, as if embarrassed, and said "A fight with a rat. Thing bit me, though I managed to scare it off." Dumbledore nodded, and stated "Best keep an eye on it. Rat bites can be nasty if left alone. If it becomes too much for you to handle, I suggest you go to Madame Pomfrey." Harry nodded acquiescence, and waited to see if the Headmaster was going to say anything else. He wasn't disappointed, as Dumbledore proceeded to ask just what Harry had wanted to talk to him about so urgently that he had sent Hedwig with such a message as he had.

Harry responded by saying "I need your help, sir, on a matter of great importance to me." When Dumbledore signaled him to continue, Harry did so "Aunt Petunia and Dudley need to be removed from Privet Drive, and as soon as possible. I will not be returning there next summer, and I wish for them to be safe." To himself he thought: I owe her that much. Dumbledore looked a bit flabbergasted, as if surprised that Harry would say such a thing after what happened the previous school year. When it seemed as if the Headmaster was going to say something rather stupid, Harry spoke up "Know that if you don't help me, sir, I will find a way to get them to safety on my own. Vernon's mental stability has become questionable, and I'm afraid that if they stay there much longer he will become dangerous." He didn't mention that his Uncle had already become dangerous, and had been dangerous for many closed his mouth, and thought hard. If he refused the young man in front of him help, Harry would put himself in a great amount of danger to help his family. Not to mention that he would lose what little trust Harry had in him, and any help Albus might have provided in later years would be for naught. It would be far more useful to him if he agreed to help Harry. Though he couldn't help wondering how Harry suspected that the man was losing his mind in a dangerous way. He didn't ask, instead just said "Very well. I will look into moving your Aunt and cousin into a safe place. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

Harry thought about the werewolf attack that night, and Vernon beating on him and his Aunt. But as he had during second year, he simply said "No sir." He was then dismissed, much to his relief. Getting up, he wound the Cloak about him once more. Wishing the Headmaster a 'Good Night', he left the office and headed once more to the Room of Requirement. He was exhausted, and his Glamor was starting to wear off. He had overestimate how much magic was being drained by the werewolf venom. At the rate he was burning magic up, he only had fifteen minutes before he risked burning himself out. It took him that long to reach the Room, and he was forced to drop the Glamors before he was safely ensconced inside.

Sighing, he paced three times, concentrating on needing a safe place to sleep. When he opened the door, it was surprisingly similar to his room at Privet Drive. While being unexpected, as he didn't feel that room was safe, he was too tired to care what it looked like. Closing and locking the door behind him, he removed his Cloak and hung it in the wardrobe. He then took a pair of pajamas out, and got out of his ruined robes. Putting those in the convenient hamper, he thought I need to wash up. Though a bathroom didn't appear, a mirror, basin, cloth and brush did. He proceeded to wipe the grime and blood off his body with the cloth, making sure that the wound was well cleaned as well. He then brushed his hair clean of the cobwebs, thankful that the Headmaster hadn't asked about them.

After cleaning himself up, he cleansed the bite with a disinfectant, and bandaged it with the medical supplies that had appeared when he asked. He then got into the pajamas, and into the bed. Half-expecting the bed to be his old mattress at the Dursleys, he was pleasantly surprised when it was more like his four-poster bed in the Gryffindor dorm-room. Not overly comfortable, it was better then what he had expected. It was good enough that he was almost asleep before his head touched the pillow, his body beginning to shake from exhaustion and a minor fever that was developing from the venom pulsing through his body. He knew he would likely have a very uncomfortable day tomorrow, and was glad it was a Sunday. He didn't think he could handle a class just then, and all he hoped for was a dreamless sleep that night. For once, his hope would be realized.

Meanwhile

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, had a very late night visitor. It was unusual that anyone would be out at this hour, as most people were beginning to close up their doors for the night. The only ones who were up were usually Aurors or Death Eaters, or drunks who should be in bed anyways. But this one was none of those things, though he was a very suspicious character. He had to have credentials though, for his private Auror guard wouldn't have allowed the man through otherwise. The man was taller then him, and wore a black cloak with the hood up. All Fudge could see of the head was that it had long black hair.

Fudge asked "Who are you, stranger? And why are you here so late at night?" The man answered in a baritone voice that was closer to a bass "My name is not important. My reason for being here is to ask you to allow me into the Veil room." The voice was cold, as if it's owner had seen too much of the world. That was pretty much all Fudge could sense from this ambiguous man. He responded by saying "Why should I grant you that, stranger? Especially as you won't tell me your name." The shoulders seemed to tense briefly, and a flash of amber could be seen from within the hood. Good, that had gotten this cold stranger to react somewhat. Maybe he could find out who this person was before he left.

The stranger was quiet for a few minutes, then growled out softly "Because, if you don't, you'll regret it." Cornelius bristled, and asked in a tone of outrage "Are you threatening me, stranger?" A soft chuckle emitted from the hood, and the dark man responded "No, it's a promise. I know things about you that would make your life very uncomfortable for years to come. Is refusing me worth that risk, Cornelius?" Fudge blinked, and grimaced slightly. He didn't know who this stranger was, but he was cheeky to say the least to address him so personally. But that threat did make Fudge stop and think. He had no doubt he would be kicked out of office shortly, and was amazed that he hadn't been impeached after the disaster earlier that summer. If this man could make his life even more uncomfortable for him, it would most likely be a better idea to give his permission to such a simple request, instead of refusing.

"Oh very well. Just so long as you don't put the world in danger or something, you may go. Have one of my guards escort you down." said Cornelius. A flash of white teeth could be seen inside the hood as the stranger grinned. The cold voice said "No need for an escort. I know my way there." The stranger got up, and bowed before leaving. Fudge sighed, and scrubbed at his face. Things had gotten difficult for him after Voldemort had died right inside the Ministry, and he sensed that it was about to get even more so. He just hoped that he would survive it.

The stranger, meanwhile, still had the smile on. His feet took him unerringly to the Department of Mysteries. From the front room, he easily found the Veil room, as if he'd been wandering it for many years. Once in front of the Veil, he sat down, and gripped at a indistinct bulge at his chest area. Feeling the familiar stone underneath his fingers, he closed his eyes and began to meditate. He had a very important mission to perform, and he was glad that Bumbling Fumbling Fudge hadn't delayed him too much. He would be so glad when he could return to his home, but he knew that the future for one special boy depended on his mission succeeding.

His mind finally went blank, and he found himself walking in a dark Hall. It wasn't so much that he couldn't see as that shadows seemed to cling to every pedestal, every corner in that room. At the far wall, stood a massive figure cloaked all in black similar to how he was dressed. Except this figure was no man, and carried a large scythe in one hand. When he reached the figure, he kneeled as a knight would in front of it. The figure spoke "Look at me, Traveler, and tell me why you have come to my domain." The Traveler looked up, suppressing a shudder as he looked into the empty eye sockets. There was no flesh on the skull face, and the hands that gripped the scythe were bony. Any mortal would have known this figure immediately as Death.

"My Lord Thanatos, I have come to save one who entered your domain prematurely." the Traveler said in a respectful voice. Thanatos snorted softly, and said "Many who are here, entered prematurely. You must state your specific one, for I cannot release just any soul casually you know." Death didn't seem angry, though it was hard to tell as it was the coldest personality ever known. The mortal spoke "One Sirius Black, who fell through the Veil by accident while battling one of Evil's minions." The skull face looked, for once, surprised. It said "That one was very premature, and still hovers at the entrance to the Realm Beyond. I would release him, but I am unsure that it would be wise. Only my sister(s) would know for sure."

Suddenly a large spider appeared, descending on a single thread. The spider then turned into a middle-aged woman with a kindly face. She said "You called, Thanatos?" Death nodded, turning to the woman. It spoke "Yes, Lachesis. This man had traveled through Chronos' territory to save a soul that died premature. What would the rebirth of Sirius Black have on the Web?" The woman, whom Thanatos had called Lachesis, put her hands together then drew them slowly apart. In between was a large web of various colored threads. One in particular was glowing, and it was currently cut short. Beyond the cut, the web was a massive tangle. Lachesis appeared to concentrate briefly, and the glowing thread returned to what might have been it's normal length. When it was returned like that, the tangle disappeared. Thanatos, seeing this, nodded in understanding. He turned to the mortal "You have your answer, and I will release the soul. Beware though, for it is likely to weaken the gates between Realms. An Evil one may escape at a later date. Make sure Sirius knows this."

The Traveler nodded, and watched in fascination as Thanatos opened a gate that hadn't been there before. A soul floated out, forming into the man known as Sirius Black. The gate was shut fast behind him, causing a loud clang. Sirius jumped slightly, as no one expects to hear a loud noise directly behind them. Instead of making a fuss however, he walked forward. Thanatos stated "You have been given a reprieve, Sirius Black. You are to go with that one back to the Realm of the Living. Once there, you will have a new life. Do not abuse this chance to live again." Sirius nodded, and went to the strange Traveler, who had just stood up. The dark cloaked man bowed, saying "Thank you, my Lord Thanatos, my Lady Lachesis." They were then dismissed to return to the Living.

They both awoke in the Veil room, the Traveler still sitting, Sirius on his back. Both got on their feet slowly, then the Traveler grasped Sirius' arm saying "Do not move. I am taking us to a safe house I have built over the years." Once again grasping at his chest, he incanted a string of Latin that caused them to vanish. They reappeared in a small four room shack. They appeared to be in the kitchen, and there was a window that looked out upon a cliff. If one were to look down, they would see a river way down below them. And anyone with an ounce of magic would have been able to sense the wards that surrounded the property and the house itself. It was a perfect place to recover from a trauma, as no one that was unwelcome could enter there. This was of little comfort to Sirius, who still wanted to know who this 'Traveler' was. He hoped he would have time to ask the other man before he left. Of course, wishes are very rarely answered, and there was very little chance that Sirius would ever know who had saved him from being Dead.

(End Author's note: As I don't give away my plot in the beginning of the chapter, I will have to put the Disclaimer here. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters therein. Nor do I own Thanatos, Chronos and Lachesis. The idea for them came from a series called Incarnations of Immortality by the wonderful Piers Anthony. The Incarnations were: Death, Time, Fate, War and Earth respectively. Mars/Aries and Gaia were not mentioned or featured in this chapter. Also, Lachesis is only one of three, the other two being Clotho and Atropos. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R so I can know if you did or not.)


	5. Answers and Agony

(Author's note: Without further ado, on we go.)

Last time:

They appeared to be in the kitchen, and there was a window that looked out upon a cliff. If one were to look down, they would see a river way down below them. And anyone with an ounce of magic would have been able to sense the wards that surrounded the property and the house itself. It was a perfect place to recover from a trauma, as no one that was unwelcome could enter there. This was of little comfort to Sirius, who still wanted to know who this 'Traveler' was. He hoped he would have time to ask the other man before he left. Of course, wishes are very rarely answered, and there was very little chance that Sirius would ever know who had saved him from being Dead.

However, his doubt was unrealized, as the Traveler stayed around longer then expected. In fact he made it quite clear he was in for the long haul as he settled down at a chair at the kitchen table. The deep voice said "You likely have questions. Ask them, then, Man who was Named for a Star." Sirius was taken aback, both at the other man's attitude, and the peculiar name he had been given. He pondered a moment, before sitting down to ask the stranger his questions.

"Where are we?" was naturally Sirius' first question. If he was expected to live here for any length of time, he needed to know where he was. The Traveler seemed to shake slightly, and Sirius realized that he was laughing! The Animagus did his best not to put an affronted look on his face, though it was difficult for a Gryffindor like him not to show everything he was feeling. He hadn't found his question that funny, so why the laugh? He soon had his answer, though, as the Traveler began speaking.

"You are in a cabin, on a cliff far above a river far from civilization. I would have chosen a sea spot to build this place on, but I felt that such cabins had been done far too often. But do you notice something, Star?" Siri blinked, again slightly put off by the name. Instead of getting offended though, he looked about. The kitchen was rather sparse, but here and there were signs that someone had been expected. With a start, Padfoot realized that the one who had been expected was him! On the refrigerator were several black dog magnets, and on the walls hung pictures of black dogs and Orion's Belt with the Dog Star highlighted over all.

Nodding, Padfoot stated "You were expecting me. But how? How did you know that you would manage to pull me out of the Veil?" The Traveler sighed, and shook his head. Sirius also sighed, realizing that this was a forbidden topic. So he asked instead "Why did you bring me back?" The stranger nodded slightly, as if approving of the change of questions. This person was an enigma, Sirius thought. He wondered if he would truly understand the Traveler.

"Why you were brought back is a very simple matter. You are needed still. The One who killed Evil's minion is slowly going crazy, as he blames himself for you death. He doesn't realize yet that it's possible for you to come back from the Veil." said the Traveler. Sirius blinked blankly at this, then thought for a minute. It took several minutes of puzzling before he realized who the stranger was talking about. When he did, his face showed the pain he felt stab at his heart. Poor Harry, to go through this when he had been through so much already.

Sirius asked another question "Who are you anyways?" That was the question he'd been dying to know, but it had seemed impolite to ask too early. Padfoot was made to wait several more minutes before he got his answer. And the answer he got was a less than satisfactory shake of the head. He sighed, and nodded quietly. He asked one more question "What now?"

The Traveler seemed to grin, though his face didn't show through the shadow cast by the hood. The deep baritone answered saying "Now we get your magic and physical energy back up to snuff. Also we have a regimen of potions to go through, as if you hadn't noticed you are not in your own body. Before you ask, the potion is a special one that causes a body that has a new soul assume the form of the soul that is inhabiting it. After all, you wouldn't want to go parading around in the skin of a criminal who was saved from death after being Kissed, now would you?" Sirius shook his head. He also had a feeling that the time was going to pass rather slowly, and by the end of it he would be more than willing to see the outside. Even his least favorite person, who was at that time busy contemplating what to do at the moment.

Meanwhile, in Snape's quarters

Severus looked at the letter that Potter had forgotten to take back that day. It just couldn't be true, despite the evidence that all pointed that way. He sighed, realizing there was no other way to find out than to look at the memories as the boy had suggested he do. He moved to his cabinet, unlocking it with a quick spell. He then spoke the password to the hidden cubbyhole in the bottom, putting his hand to it. The spell that guarded this cubbyhole hole didn't open to just a password, but to the sound of his own voice, and his magical signature. While two could be copied, the third was something only he could produce. And the only spell that could make him open the cubbyhole against his will was one that he was highly resistant to.

It was a good thing that the cubbyhole was so protected, as the things held within were very sensitive matters. But as his job as a spy ended when Voldemort had died, he could afford to put the memories he had stored over the years back in his head should he choose. He looked through them, discarding ones that had wrong labels attached. Any of the vials labeled 'Lily' he took out, however. When he had obtained all the vials (about ten) labeled thus, he put away the rest of the memories and got out his pensive. Putting the memories in it, he touched his wand to it before entering the pensive without hesitation.

Several minutes passes before Severus exited from the pensive, pale and shaking. The boy had been right. The letter and amulet had been right. He was the boy's father, and what was more he had loved the child as a babe. It made him think back to the treatment he had handed Potter over the years, and squirm inwardly with shame. How could he have hated his own son, and for so long? Admittedly he had had to put up a front, but it had been deeper than that, had become deeper over time. He realized as well, to his horror and disgust, that he had in effect become his own horrid, abusive father, something he had sworn he would never do. Merlin, how many vows had he broken concerning the child?

Shaking himself out of his morose attitude, he resolved to try and get to know Potter better. No, it should be Snape now. He had claimed the boy, after all, even if he hadn't married Lily. For all rights and purposes, Harry was his heir in name and blood. Of course, though, they had made sure the true birth certificate had been hidden from casual eyes. Maybe a handful of people knew the truth of Harry's parentage, and before he'd left there had been many memory charms to keep it from slipping to the wrong people. It had worked, though it still left a bitter taste in Severus' mouth that he had missed his son's childhood because of Voldemort. He roundly cursed the soul to the bottom-most pits of hell.

When he came out of his rage, he realized that it was one o'clock, and he was exhausted. Performing his nightly ablutions, he went to bed. As he settled down to sleep, he let his mind wander. He hoped Harry would be willing to forgive him for his past transgressions. He highly doubted it however. After all, the boy was his son (what a novel thought that was), and was likely able to hold a grudge for a long time. With these troubled thoughts, he fell into an equally troubled sleep.

Meanwhile, in the Room of Requirement

Harry bit on the pillow the Room had provided him with, trying his best not to cry out as he endured this wave of agony from the venom. He had thought when the pain had first subsided for a small bit, that it was over. Then it had flared up again, worse then before. It seemed each time it traveled a bit farther into his body, a new part of said body throbbed with pain, causing the rest of his body to echo it in sympathy. And each successive wave of pain was worse then the last, with the points between getting shorter as the venom gained more ground. At the rate it was going, Harry reckoned he would either be dead, or tainted with the curse, by dawn.

The wave of agony he'd been fighting finally subsided, and he was able to sit up to drink some water. He was hot, and was sure he had a fever from his body trying to rid itself of the venom. And to think that Remus had suffered through this as a child of three. Harry couldn't imagine how it would have felt to a child that age. Maybe a bit like the world had betrayed him? After all, that's how he felt the first time he had gotten hurt because of another. The only upside Harry could see to Remus being young was that the venom would spread a lot faster though a tiny body, then it was through his. Then again, from what Harry could tell, the transformations themselves would be agony as well.

His line of thinking was cut short as another burst of agony shot through his body. He collapsed back on the bed, feeling his limbs twitch as all his nerves pulsed off their signals. Never had he felt such agony for such a long time. Vernon's belt and punches had hurt, but they ended after awhile. The Crucio had been extremely painful, but like the belt and punches had only lasted a short time after. The Basilisk venom had been the most painful, but it had moved even quicker then the werewolf venom was, and had been eliminated just as fast. This time there was nothing Fawkes could do, save heal the bite wound so it wouldn't get infected on top of the changing.

The agony stopped, briefly. It was long enough, however, for Harry to fall into a bit of a stupor, too exhausted to continue fighting to remain awake. His body still felt the waves of agony, but his mind no longer registered them as harshly. Which was a balm to Harry's slipping sanity, and kept the world from tilting even more. Later on Harry would wonder if he would ever see the world straight again. But just then he had more important things than going crazy. Indeed, insanity may be an escape from the never ending pain. But Harry, being stubborn as he was, would never just submit to insanity. That would prove fruitful in the coming months, where he would need all his fortitude, if only he knew.

(End Author's note: Well that's it. I hoped you liked. Please R&R and tell me what you think.)


	6. Confessing and Saving

(Author's note: Chapter 6 for Lunar Madness. Without further ado, on we go.)

Last time:

The agony stopped, briefly. It was long enough, however, for Harry to fall into a bit of a stupor, too exhausted to continue fighting to remain awake. His body still felt the waves of agony, but his mind no longer registered them as harshly. Which was a balm to Harry's slipping sanity, and kept the world from tilting even more. Later on Harry would wonder if he would ever see the world straight again. But just then he had more important things than going crazy. Indeed, insanity may be an escape from the never ending pain. But Harry, being stubborn as he was, would never just submit to insanity. That would prove fruitful in the coming months, where he would need all his fortitude, if only he knew.

Remus groaned quietly, rubbing at his elbows as he moved slowly to the tunnel that led back to the school. Normally he would have gone straight to Pomfrey after a night like he'd just had, but he had a report to give to the Headmaster. It turned out to be about seven-thirty, just when the students might be getting up and heading for breakfast. This proved just a bit annoying, but for some reason he wasn't hampered at all as he strode towards the gargoyle that defended the Headmaster's office. Surprisingly, however, he met Snape there as well. The man took one look at him, and seemed to be suppressing laughter. Remus raised an eyebrow, then realized what he was doing and stopped immediately.

Severus smirked slightly, and said in a quiet voice "Drink a 'bat' potion, Lupin?" The confused face that the wolf wore provided just the excuse to continue needling Lupin. He did so by saying "Your attitude this morning is reminiscent of someone. Can you guess who, Lupin?" The wolf shook his head slowly, then understanding dawned on his face. The Gryffindor's face morphed into a look of disgust and anger, but before he could blow up, Severus told the gargoyle the password (nutsie-totsy), and stepped onto the moving staircase. Lupin followed him, looking distinctly disgruntled. This, of course, caused Sev to suppress another smirk. Gryffindors were at least good for one thing: they were intensely amusing when they were annoyed.

They eventually reached the door to the office. Before they even had a chance to knock, Dumbledore's voice sounded, saying "Come in." They exchanged a look, then opened the door. The sight of them entering together had Albus looking a bit surprised. Then his blue eyes started twinkling full blast, which caused Severus to glare at him. Remus, seeing this, had his turn to suppress a laugh. The famous glare was turned on him, but naturally it had no effect on a person who spent a night every month as a creature most terrifying. Instead of starting an argument in the office (which would be highly undignified), they sat down in Albus' overly stuffed chairs.

Albus, sensing the tension in the office, broke the growing silence by saying "I had called Severus for a meeting this morning, but I did not expect you, Remus. Why are you here, instead of at Pomfrey's as is your wont after a full moon?" The haggard man, who was no older then Severus and yet looked a decade older, paled slightly. He sighed, and shook his head sadly. Severus felt his stomach clutch at the look of sheer despair on the other man's face. What could have happened that made the normally optimistic man act as such? He soon had his answer, and wished he hadn't.

"It has finally happened, Albus. Finally happened." said Remus with a voice thick with despair and self-hate. Albus blinked slightly, before growing sad as well, his infamous twinkle disappearing. Severus took a second longer, and his face tightened when he realized what the wolf meant. After a few minutes of Lupin just sitting there, Severus grew impatient and poked the man's ribs. This, of course, got Remus' attention. He seemed confused, at first, then realized that they wanted to know the rest. He said in a soft voice "Wormtail led a student into the Shack, then caused me to waste the last half of the Wolvesbane potion. I was unable to control myself, and I targeted the rat. We, the student and I, were fools not to realize that it had all been set up. My hatred for Wormtail was used as a tool to cause me to..to bite a student. I managed to kill my target...but the student has been infected with my curse, if he has survived the venom."

Albus looked very solemn, while Severus had to keep a hold of his anger and hatred of Lupin. Severus was just about to ask who had been bitten, when Albus spoke "I suggest, then, that we search for Mr. Potter after my meeting with Severus." Remus seemed to withdraw into himself a bit more with shame, but nodded. He was then dismissed, and Albus turned to Severus, who's face had returned to his neutral mask. Yet his stomach had instantly soured when he had found out who had been attacked. The Headmaster said "Severus, you know I can't do anything about this. If I fire Remus, even if I wanted to, it would cause too much of a controversy. Especially who is the victim of this tragic event."

Severus snarled softly, and said in a voice tight with rage "Yet again you let something like this pass without any action! Oh very well, Albus, I won't say anymore. After all, who am I to deny Lupin redemption, when you gave it to me when I least deserved it?" He scrubbed his face, knowing that he was going to have a very long talk with his son. But first, to business. "Why did you call me up this early, anyways Albus?" He was told about Harry's request to have his aunt and cousin in a safe place, and that he was to be the one to oversee the transference. Severus sighed, and nodded, knowing it was the least he could do for the boy.

Thus, after Albus had given him a letter to give to Petunia, he got up and headed towards the ward-lines to Apparate. He reappeared in Privet Drive, and quickly hid himself in the shadows of a nearby building. It wouldn't do to have the waking populace of the neighborhood see a wizard popping into existence. That would really break the Statue of Secrecy. So, turning his clothing into a business man's black suit, he walked on cat's feet towards number four. It disgusted him how every house was the same, right down to the lawn. There was absolutely no imagination there, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he knocked softly on the door to number four.

Thankfully it was Petunia who answered the door, and she looked a bit stunned to see who had come calling. Severus grinned slightly, and said quietly "Good to see you too, Petunia. Do you mind inviting me in? I'd rather finish my business before Vernon wakes up." How he knew that the whale of a man was still sleeping was his secret, but it did do the trick. She let him in, and showed him to the kitchen. They sat down, and before Petunia could ask why he was there, he gave her the letter that Albus had given to Severus just for that purpose. As Petunia read the letter, Severus looked about briefly. The kitchen was entirely boring, and yet his magic was flaring slightly within, making him feel sick. There were currents of evil feelings soaking the house top to bottom, though he didn't understand why.

Petunia read the letter silently, feeling a bit of relief at what was in the message. She looked up when she was finished, and she said "And you were sent Sev?" He nodded, unperturbed by the use of his old nickname. Or at least that's what it seemed to her. She smiled slightly, and said "Thank you. Shall we go now?" He nodded again, and shrugged when Petunia asked if she should take anything. She decided against everything of hers, but went to a cupboard to draw out a surprising thing. A faded, worn blue blanket. Severus' eyes widened at the sight, and Petunia chuckled under her breath. Yes, he would remember this blanket. Lily had hand-knitted it for Harry, having finished it with the green initials HS. Though Petunia had never known why, this had seemed right, and she had made no protest when Lily had shown it to her on one of her secret visits.

Severus, who had started to go into a bit of a stunned stupor, shook his head to clear it. He summoned the cousin's clothing, and put it into a summoned bag. They then left Number Four Privet Drive. Vernon would wake up not fifteen minutes later, to find the house abandoned and the breakfast unmade. He then found Dudley's closet empty, and realized that Petunia had left. After a good long cursing fit, Vernon left for his favorite tavern, to lose himself in a bottle of whiskey. Being his foolish, impulsive self, he never bothered to make sure he would get custody of his son. Thus it slipped away from him when Petunia proved her husbands abusive ways. He only realized something was amiss when he woke up the next morning locked up in a jail cell. His fate, however, matters not. The only thing that mattered to Severus, and later to Harry, was that Petunia and Dudley were safely away from the tyrant. And curse him to the same pits of hell to suffer another tyrant's attention Severus thought to himself later the same day he'd gotten Petunia out of Privet Drive. He then concentrated on trying to find his son.

**Meanwhile, in the RoR**

Harry awoke at one in the afternoon the day after the werewolf bite. He hurt all over, but the kind of ache that one feels after one is ill. He was able to get up and dress in proper clothing. He gripped the amulet that he hadn't removed throughout the terrible night. He noticed with surprise that it was warm, and he felt from it a growing sense of panic. He hadn't realized that his not returning to the Gryffindor dorm room the previous night might cause such a stir. But then why was the amulet warmed, when the only ones who would be in such a panic at one would be his friends? He soon realized why his amulet had reacted as such. It would stun him, though, when he found out.

(End Author's note: Hmm...that was a bit disappointing. I wanted more, yet the chapter just naturally ended there. Eek! Don't attack me because of my cliff-hangers! Please, just R&R and tell me how well you liked the chapter. *dodges various sharp objects flying towards her, still yelping with fright.*)


	7. Worry and Surprise

(Author's note: Chapter 7 already. Hope you enjoy. Without further ado, on we go.)

_Last time:_

_Harry awoke at one in the afternoon the day after the werewolf bite. He hurt all over, but the kind of ache that one feels after one is ill. He was able to get up and dress in proper clothing. He gripped the amulet that he hadn't removed throughout the terrible night. He noticed with surprise that it was warm, and he felt from it a growing sense of panic. He hadn't realized that his not returning to the Gryffindor dorm room the previous night might cause such a stir. But then why was the amulet warmed, when the only ones who would be in such a panic at one would be his friends? He soon realized why his amulet had reacted as such. It would stun him, though, when he found out._

Harry moved cautiously out of the Room of Requirement. He looked about swiftly, before putting his Cloak on and closing the door behind him. The Room would disappear until he or another student needed it again. From there he moved swiftly and silently to Gryffindor tower. He knew he would need to get some clothing, and his toiletries. He couldn't risk staying, and perhaps hurting one of his friends should he lose control of himself. Of course, he didn't count on the stubbornness of those friends, and so it was a bit of a start when he found Hermione and Ron waiting in the boy's dorm.

"We know you're there Harry" Hermione said, her voice showing every ounce of worry she was feeling. Harry sighed, and concentrated on putting up his Glamors. Unfortunately, they felt fragile at best, and it was doubtful that they would stand up to any amount of inspection. But it would do for now, as he wanted to appear as well rested as possible, thought that wasn't the case. He removed the Cloak, and looked at his best friends silently. Hermione was the first one to break the silence with "Where have you been, Harry? When you didn't return from Hagrid's yesterday, we were concerned. But when you weren't there in the morning, we really started to worry."

Ron nodded in agreement, before adding "We even went to McGonagall, and the teachers have been searching for you since very early this morning." Harry looked stunned, and he wondered if that was why he felt such panic emanating from the amulet. He sighed, and went to his trunk. He pulled out the things that he had been planning to take with him anyways, then started to stuff them in a bag. As a second note, he took his school things as well. He was stopped by Ron asking "What are you doing, mate?"

Scrubbing at his face, Harry said softly "I have to spend a few days in the Room of Requirement. Don't ask why, it's just something I have to do." He controlled his urge to shift uneasily from the intense stare that Hermione was giving him. Surprisingly, neither exploded with outrage, but both were concerned. He took the Map and handed it to Ron, saying "I won't need this for awhile. Take care of it, will you?" Ron nodded, and tucked the Map into a pocket. They then said their good-byes, though Hermione was insistent that he come to class the next day. Laughing softly, he agreed, then put the Cloak on over him and the stuff he was taking to the Room.

Harry soon wished he had checked the Map before leaving the Tower, as he might have known that Snape was hovering around outside. All he did know was that it took all his control not to jump when the man said "Going somewhere?" No Potter, or name at all. Just those two words in the disapproving voice of Snape. Harry attempted to walk alway on silent feet, having already closed the Portrait, but Snape caught him before he went three steps. So, instead of going back to the RoR, he was led down the stairs. But instead of going down to the dungeons, he was led to the Headmaster's office. Snape spoke the password, and they both stepped onto the revolving stairs. Harry had decided it wasn't worth it to try and fight, and he thought to himself Knew they'd find out soon enough.

When they reached the top, Severus started to knock when he heard Dumbledore telling them to enter. He opened the door, and led the boy into the office, and because his hand was still on the teen's shoulder, he felt it tighten almost imperceptibly. He could understand why, as nearly all the professors were in the office just then. Some were looking stern, others worried, though none seemed to glance at Harry. Severus wondered why before he realized that the dratted Cloak was still hiding the child, and he tugged it off gently. This, of course, caused a stir amongst the adults, but they suppressed their surprise admirably in favor of making sure that Harry was alright.

"Where did you find him, Severus?" Minerva asked him softly, while the boy was too busy fending of the concern of his professors to notice. Severus smirked slightly, and remarked to her that he had seen the Fat Lady's portrait opening and closing by itself twice. It had been simple deduction from there. Minerva chuckled softly, and said "You could have been a detective with your observation abilities." Sev snorted with disgust, and nodded at Harry, who had finally managed to get the other professors to stop worrying about him. The only one who hadn't been doting on the boy was Remus, and he was pretty much hidden in shadow. The man's guilt was going to take a long time to get over, Severus knew. He just hoped it would be soon, as Harry would most likely need the wolf's support.

Harry felt like muttering a few curse words. He was unused to such attention, and felt that the adults were over-reacting. But when he caught sight of Remus' face, twisted with guilt as it was, Harry felt he could understand somewhat why the adults were so worried. But did they have to keep asking him if he was okay? He was alive, and standing under his own power. That was more then a lot of people who had suffered such agony. Then again, they didn't know he was almost used to such agony. Vernon had trained him well on that level. He glanced briefly at Snape, feeling as if he was being watched by more then just those who had expressed their worry.

The man was stern, but an unnamed emotion glittered in those onyx eyes. But before he could dwell on that fact, most of the Professors were dismissed by Dumbledore. Only McGonagall, Remus and Snape remained. Harry forced himself not to squirm, as they were all looking at him. Instead he concentrated on the Headmaster. The infamous twinkle was gone, and the man's face was quite sad. Harry blinked, a bit surprised to see Dumbledore looking so solemn. That was very unusual, and it made Harry all the more nervous.

"Harry, why did you lie to me?" Albus asked. He didn't flinch back when the boy's green eyes glared slightly at him. When Harry claimed not to have lied, Albus said "You said that you had gotten into a fight with a rat. That wasn't exactly true, now was it?" Harry didn't answer for a bit, then responded that it had been true. But it hadn't been the rat that had bit him on his arm. The Headmaster sighed, and said "Will you please drop your Glamor, Harry? I prefer to know exactly how bad it was."

Harry looked up quickly, eyes flashing with fear. He looked quickly to Snape, asking the silent question of 'should I?' Snape nodded slowly, his onyx eyes still glittering with that odd emotion. Harry sighed, and concentrated slightly. Then, bit by bit, the Glamors fell, revealing everything. When he had finished removing them, he waited. He heard the intake of breath from Remus and McGonagall; even Dumbledore seemed stunned by what he saw. Harry quirked a grin, making the resemblance all the more striking. He said in a wry voice "More then you expected, Professors?" His eyes wandered over to Snape, and wasn't surprised to see that the man had his mask up again.

Severus forced himself not to be obvious about staring. He had accepted that the boy was his son, but now any doubt he might have still harbored was gone. The boy's black hair was much longer then it had been. His face was narrow, with hollow cheeks similar to his. But that was most definitely Lily's nose and chin. From what he could see, though, Harry's hands, height and looking emancipated resembled him at that age. Too much so, which concerned Sev. Did the boy not eat when he'd been at Privet Drive? While he might have thought once that it was from arrogance or such, the visit to Number Four had him slowly changing his mind. There had been too much ill feeling there for it to be that Harry was arrogant.

The professors finally stopped gaping, and Dumbledore asked how this had come about. Harry said "Apparently Mom had been with another man before she married Da.." Harry stumbled a bit, for he was unsure what to call James now. Then he decided he might as well call him Dad. After all, the man had given his life, even knowing that Harry wasn't his blood son. He continued "Before she married Dad. When she got pregnant, her lover pushed her to marry Dad for safeties sake. She did, but wished to keep in contact with him. He remained for as long as possible before it became too dangerous for her to know him. So she put a Glamor on me, to make me look like her husband's son. But the Glamor broke on my last birthday, and I spent the remaining summer month changing into what I should have looked like in the first place." Harry stopped, feeling very thirsty from talking so much without stopping. The professors were once more gazing at him in wonder.

Severus suppressed a grin. He had never been able to stun these three as fast as Harry had. Conjuring a glass of water, he discreetly handed it to the boy. He knew how exhausting talking like that was. And as long as the others were so preoccupied being awed, he might as well take care of the teen. He murmured quietly to Harry "I wish to talk with you after this meeting is over. And well done on surprising them so well." Harry looked up at him briefly, flashing his trademark smirk. Severus returned it swiftly, before returning to the spot he had taken against the wall. Fawkes looked at him with his golden eyes, and seemed to be grinning. Sev thought to himself Oh, stop that, you silly bird. The phoenix had obviously caught the meaning of his thoughts, through, looking at his slightly disgruntled face, and ruffled his feathers in insult. The bird turned his back on Severus, causing the man to grin again. He swore he'd been smirking and grinning more often lately then he had since Lily died. This sobered him up, and Sev grew quiet to watch the circus that was about to break loose.

(End Author's note: Well that's it. And yet another cliffie. Am I driving you nuts yet with them? Please R&R and tell me what you think of this chapter.)


	8. Confrontations

(Author's note: Without further ado, Lunar Madness is back in action!)

_Last time:_

_This sobered him up, and Sev grew quiet to watch the circus that was about to break loose. _

The silence was finally broken when Remus said with growing anger "What kind of sick joke is this, Snape?" His yellow eyes were hard, and glowing slightly. Severus was reminded forcefully why he feared werewolves so much: they were unpredictable, even when they were human. Especially during the full moon.

Still, even unnerved by the shifting from guilt to anger shown by the wolf, Severus did not appreciate being accused of lies. Drawing himself up to his fully impressive height, he said coldly "In case you have forgotten, Lupin, I do not joke in this manner." Pulling out Lily's letter, he held it out to Remus, saying "You know as well as I that _this_ kind of signature cannot be forged." After all, the entire thing was emanating magic pulses, one's instantly recognized as his dear friend's.

Harry observed the exchange between his favorite professor, and Professor Snape. He was wary of the uncontrolled emotions that were threatening to go out of control. He was grateful for the mask he always put up behind his eyes when in situations like this. He didn't want any to realize his actions and skinniness over the years were from more than a stubborn streak as wide as Hogwarts was tall. Though he suspected, somehow, that his secret was going to be revealed soon, if that talk that Snape had in mind was anything to go by.

Remus took the letter, and blinked in surprise. It was definitely Lily's letter. Opening it, he scanned it briefly before closing it up again. He handed it back to Severus, and murmured "Sorry, Severus. You hating Harry and all, it was a bit of a surprise to find you so sanguine about all this."

Severus took the letter back, and grimaced slightly. He said "Be that as it may, I do believe the reason we are here today is to find out how bad the boy's wound is, not meditate upon my reactions to the beginning of what is sure to be a strange year." He pointedly ignored Dumbledore, who was having a hard time not smirking, and McGonagall, who was giving him an all to knowing look.

Harry grimaced slightly as the attention was turned back to him. He sent a mild glare Snape's way, promising retribution. He sighed, though, when Dumbledore motioned for him to show the bite. Taking the hem of his shirt, he rolled it up, exposing the bite and many rat scratches. It actually looked a whole lot better than it might have. Even McGonagall and Dumbledore could see that the bite had barely pierced the flesh. Remus, however, was ashen again; he knew that, no matter how small the bite, or what the circumstances were, he had transferred the disease to his cub, something he had sworn never to do.

Severus, on the other hand, became contemplative. He could see that, though Lupin had failed to take the entire drought, he'd had enough in his system to allow him to stop the attack once his original target had been killed. And the boy seemed to be fine, other than the fact that he looked as if he'd been suffering since the bite.

Harry, for his part, got uncomfortable with the stares he was getting, and lowered the sleeve again. He was glad that it was normally nippy even in early fall at Hogwarts. It gave him a good excuse to wear long sleeves. Usually by the time it was short sleeved weather again, he had regained enough energy to put up a Glamor to hide his scars.

Dumbledore, noticing that Harry was beginning to get restless, stated "You may go now, Mr. Potter. I suggest that you go see Madame Pomfrey." Harry nodded, and left the office. No one protested, as they knew they had more to discuss with the Headmaster.

Once Remus was sure that Harry would not be eavesdropping, he turned to Albus. He said "What are we going to do? Besides the fact that he needs to learn what to expect, he needs someone to teach him." He blinked as all three of the other occupants looked directly at him. He growled softly "Honestly, you expect it to be me? Albus, you in particular know that my life will be forfeit as soon as Harry is tagged!"

Severus growled right back at Remus, though his didn't sound as vicious. He snapped "Do you honestly think that the Headmaster will allow his Golden Boy to be trained in the wolf culture by anybody but you? He will do everything in his power to protect the child!" There was no sneer, no hatred in his voice as he talked about Harry. Or about the fact that Remus would have to stay at the school. He knew that there was little choice in the matter, as not many wolves would be allowed in the school to attempt to teach the savior what he would need to know to survive being a lycanthrope.

The argument continued back and forth, going on for at least another hour or two before anything was settled. None of them thought to make sure that Harry went to a safe area, caught up as they were in the heat of the moment.

HPHPHPHP

Harry quietly stepped over the minor puddle that was usually surrounding Myrtle's bathroom. He had made sure to put the invisibility cloak on, but that didn't help with noise. He thankfully still had his shrunken necessaries. He realized that he couldn't stay in the Room of Requirement forever, so he needed to find a safe place that only he could enter. Particularly when he would be in wolf form next month.

Harry expected Myrtle to be there; after all, it was her bathroom. He did not expect a certain blond-haired, silver-eyed Slytherin to be leaning against a corner of the wall nearest the sinks, looking for all the world like he was about to give up. Harry unconsciously let the hood of his Cloak drop, as something within stirred. For some reason, he wanted to protect Draco; at least, that was what a part of his mind was telling him, the part he usually listened to.

Draco looked up as he heard a foot splash into water. He had come here to try and get away from the world for a few hours, and he really wasn't in the mood to tell the intruder to bloody well find another bathroom. He looked surprised, however, when he saw what looked like a miniature Snape step forward slightly. He said in a sharp voice "Who are you? And where the hell is the rest of your body?"

Harry blinked, then sighed. He had forgotten his Glamors had fallen in the office not an hour ago. Removing the Cloak, he put it in his book bag. He said quietly "You ought to know me by now, Malfoy." Draco looked stunned, then backed up slightly, or would have if the wall wasn't behind him. Harry noticed something he hadn't before: Draco's eyes bore the same fear his did.

Harry recalled that, a few years back, a note had appeared on all of the students' plates. Harry never asked anyone but his friends what theirs had said. He had found out something that day: those whose eyes didn't bare fear only saw one line 'Love and Pain'. He had seen the full couplet, which had said 'Love and Pain, one and the same'. He had heard through the grapevine that it was being used as a password of sorts, though the innocents couldn't figure it out. Harry had.

It was this recollection that led him to say warily, "Love and Pain." If he was wrong, Draco would simply think him strange. If he was right, he may have found someone whose life had not been as easy as he thought it had been.

Draco looked sharply at 'Potter', his eyes becoming as wary as the other's voice. That didn't mean what he thought it did, did it? He sighed mentally, and wondered if he was making a big mistake. He said in an equally cautious voice, "One and the same." He wondered if the Gryffindor attitude was contagious; it was merely an idle thought, though, as he waited for 'Potter's' response.

(End Author's note: Yes, I know, nearly two years late. I hope my fans enjoy, because this is the best I could squeeze out of my muse, who has been stubborn lately. Please R&R.)


	9. Alpha Wolf's Beginning

(Author's note: Thank you readers for reviewing my other stories. Without further ado, on we go.)

_Last time:_

_it was merely an idle thought, though, as he waited for 'Potter's' response._

Harry sighed mentally, wondering what to do with the new information he'd just received. Draco was looking at him oddly, as if questioning his sanity. Nodding to himself, he made his decision. He stepped over to the sink that had the snake on the tap, and quietly whispered to it in parseltongue. He watched in quiet satisfaction as the sink sank out of the way, revealing a long tunnel.

Draco watched the floating head warily, blinking in amazement when he saw the sink vanish into the floor. Harry turned to him, raising a questioning eyebrow. He looked so remarkably like Snape that Draco had to bite his cheek to keep himself from laughing. He did, however, realize what the other teen was asking him. Deciding that he could reprimand himself over trusting a Gryffindor later, he walked over to the hole and jerked his head at it. He wasn't about to go first.

Harry sighed in exasperation, but grabbed the edge of the sink after removing and putting away his Invisibility Cloak (he didn't want it getting damaged), getting ready to slide down. He wondered what Snape would say, if he saw him turning his back on a once enemy. Probably that he was a stupid, dunderheaded Gryffindor. He shrugged, and pushed himself off, wincing slightly at the feel of stone against his half-healed back. He really was going to have to slick this tunnel up some, if he planned on staying there for longer than a night.

Draco was surprised that Harry—he just couldn't call him Potter anymore, as he really didn't look like a Potter—would trust him enough to turn his back on him and slide down first. He was sure that the other teen would put up more of an argument than he did. He silently questioned Harry's sanity, and his own, as he followed Harry's example and slid into the tunnel.

The ride was a breakneck pace, and his heart was thumping in his throat by the time he reached the bottom. Draco carefully balanced so as not to land on his rump, a very good thing if the pile of sharp, broken bones was anything to go by. He looked about, and spotted Harry waiting for him, a slight grimace on his face.

Harry had bit back a yelp as he landed in the pile of broken bones for the second time in his Hogwarts career. The bones were insistent upon digging into his abraded back, and as he got up, he could feel blood dripping from the nearly healed welts that had just been opened again. It was going to be hell getting his shirt off that night.

He looked up as he heard someone else sliding down the tunnel, and nodded as Malfoy landed with Malfoy grace. He really ought to start calling the other teen by his name, at least mentally. He beckoned to Draco, saying softly "Watch out for puddles. It wouldn't do to slip down here." He then began walking, hoping that the cave in had settled into a more easily traversed hill of rocks.

Draco followed warily, his eyes scanning the area before returning to Harry's back. He noted with surprise that the Gryffindor's shirt was dark with wet spots, not noticeable to someone who wasn't within a few feet of said shirt. His mind began to work overtime, his Slytherin tendencies coming to the fore front of his mind. He had to figure out the riddle that was Harry before they reached their destination.

He came to a halt as Harry stopped suddenly in front of a door. There had been a few tight places, signs of a cave in that resulted in a giant hill of boulders. But this door was odd: it was serpent like, and yet definitely made of metal. He could swear, though, that he could see life glimmering in the jewel eyes of the snake, something that couldn't be the result of the Lumos Orb that had been summoned a while ago.

Harry sighed as they reached the all-to-familiar serpent door. He looked at it, before hissing the open command. There had been no side tunnels before this, but he hadn't really had time to explore the Chamber of Secrets itself when he was here last; something to do with trying to save Ginny's and his own life. Therefore, he moved slower than before as he entered the Chamber, searching for any side entrances to this chill stone room that was far below the castle dungeons.

He soon found one off the side of the main Chamber. He was surprised that he had missed that, even after the battle was over. It was quite an obvious doorway. Shrugging negligently at his lack of observation skills at 12, he walked over there, fully intending to enter the room. He was glad for the floor's echoing ability, as it let him know that Draco was still following him.

Once they had entered the room, Harry looked around, discovering they were in some kind of sitting room, complete with moldering chairs. Drawing out his wand, he lit a fire in the fire place to get more light than his Lumos orb could provide. He then summoned a couple of reasonably comfortable chairs, not in the least inclined to transfigure the moldy ones. He sat down after he had finished his bit of spell work, motioning for Draco to do the same. He said "Now that we are away from prying eyes, let us talk about _why_ you know the second line to the couplet."

HPHPHP

Severus glared quietly at the wolf, having dragged him into an empty classroom after they had been dismissed. Lupin hadn't said very much, revealing nothing more than what they already knew. He wasn't so blind: he had seen that the man had been hiding something from the Headmaster, and was determined to find out what it was. He said in his deadliest voice "Well, Lupin? Is there anything _I_ should know about the werewolf transformation?"

Remus squirmed under the man's cold glare. He wondered how it was that Severus always knew when he was hiding something. There was one thing for sure: it was obvious, now, who Harry's father was. There was the distinctive hint that projected from both of them. It was time he told the man what that hint was.

"Well, for one, Harry's an Alpha," he stated quietly. When it looked as if Severus was about to protest, perhaps to say that Harry had no pack, he continued, "A born Alpha, Severus. It isn't as rare as one might think, but lycanthropes almost never bite them; something to do with the fact that they exude dominance, even as humans."

Severus blinked slightly, somewhat surprised (though he'd never show it) at the information. He asked "So, what does that entail, exactly?" He wasn't so sure that he liked the sound of his _son_ being called 'Alpha'.

Remus sighed, scrubbing his face gently. He continued quietly "Besides the fact that people will follow where he leads, he has an innate need to protect those he considers family…pack, if you will excuse my using a wolf term. There is also the matter of the upcoming mating season to be concerned with, now that he's an Alpha were'." He nearly jumped out of his chair when the other man let out a noise of surprise.

Severus had been listening patiently, but when he heard 'mating season', something inside snapped. He hit his leg with an open handed, crying out in surprise and denial despite his attempt to stay silent. He mentally berated himself: was he a Slytherin, or wasn't he? Still, it was a bit much to expect of him to stay quiet after such an eventful week.

He shook himself out of his shock, knowing he didn't have time for that. He snarled "What do you mean, mating season?!" Like a lightning bolt, his rage came and went faster and hotter than most, when it came. It was actually better for the recipient of his anger if it was hot; heaven help the poor fool that had gotten Severus Snape into a cold fury.

Remus commended himself for not flinching back badly. He understood why so many of the students either feared him, or respected him. The man was as much Alpha as his son was, but with none of the benefits that Harry had had in Hogwarts. He decided that it was best not to dilly-dally, and began speaking.

"Well, the first full moon in December is mating season for all werewolves. Submissive werewolves will automatically be attracted to the more dominant ones. However, as there are a distinct lack of werewolves here, Harry will start letting off a pheromone to attract a suitable mate…one that can bear his children, that is. There could be several, but his compatible mate will let off a pheromone of his or her own, which in turn will trigger Harry's protective instincts. He has already begun to release those pheromones; I noticed as we sat in the Headmaster's office, though I'm not the least bit attracted." Remus took a long draught of water from a glass he had summoned about half-way through his explanation.

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose as he processed the information. He said "So, what you're telling me is that Harry is letting off these mating pheromones, with no idea that he is doing so, and he is _alone_ in the school, with no escort?" When Lupin nodded, he groaned quietly, muttering "I am having a really bad day."

HPHPHP

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose quietly to try and stave off the headache that had started building as he and Draco had talked. He had found out, not much to his shock, that Lucius Malfoy had been battering Draco since a very young age. The only other person, who knew, apparently, was the other boy's godfather. When he'd asked about Draco's mother, all he got in reply was the woman was no longer around to be either threat or protection for the young blonde.

While the story was being told, Harry had been getting an urge to protect the other from all harm. He wanted to shrug it off, but hearing the horrible truth about his once-nemesis wasn't conductive of that. He was so distracted by his internal feelings that he was caught quite off-guard when Draco asked "What about you? Why do you know the rhyme and its meaning as a code? And _why_ do you look like Professor Snape?" Harry sighed; this was going to be a long day.

(End Author's note: Sorry it took so long folks. My muse died on me a while ago, and I was in classes until early this month…well, at least I got it out. Now, unless I miss my guess, Time Neko or STaGL is due to be updated next. Please R&R)


	10. A Scolding

(Author's note: Nothing more need be said, onward we go)

_Last time: _

_Harry sighed; this was going to be a long day._

Life has a way of throwing you for a loop, and sapping time left and right. Before the two knew it, it was nearly curfew, and Fawkes was landing on Harry's head. This, of course, caused Draco to laugh. Harry couldn't help it; he chuckled as well, knowing he must look pretty funny. However, despite the humor, he and Draco took Fawkes' tail, and allowed him to flash them out of the Chamber of Secrets.

They found themselves in an empty classroom a few doors from the Hospital Wing. Shaking his head, Harry thanked Fawkes before the phoenix flashed away. He then glanced at Draco, and asked "Will we do this again?" Draco blinked, and got lost in thought for a few minutes.

During the war, it would have been far too dangerous for the two of them to interact. However, with Lucius no longer in the young Malfoy's life, there was no need to hide anything. And he had to admit, Harry had been good company the past several hours. Thus, it was with confidence that Draco nodded to the question, before heading his own way. Being a Slytherin, he was able to suppress the spring that wanted to enter his step at the thought that the enmity between them was over.

Harry, for his part, started heading back toward the second girls' bathroom. He had no plan on going to the Hospital Wing, even if his back and arm was hurting. Of course, that plan went down the drain when he got to the end of the corridor, and nearly ran smack dab into the one person he didn't want to see at the moment: Snape.

Severus was doing his best not to scream as he walked toward the Infirmary, intent on finding his wayward student. That brat had better have gone there by now, as he hadn't been there a few hours ago when he last checked. This, naturally, had caused another full scale panic as they tried to find the student before he got hurt further. Then, shortly before curfew, Severus saw the very child he had been looking for, for the past few hours.

Harry was sure that Snape was going to blow a gasket, as his face got those tinges of pinks on the cheekbones that they always did when he was really angry. He reckoned that he deserved to be yelled at this time. After all, it had been several hours, and he had been told to go to the Infirmary as he left the Headmaster's office. It just never occurred to him to do so, as he avoided the sterile white wing as much as possible, except when he was carried in by the Quidditch team or something.

His natural inclinations were going to have to be suspended, though, if he was going to improve his relationship with his father…something he did want, despite the almost absurdity of the thought. He wondered if there was a clemency offered for children of Professors, even if they had been deliberately disobedient. If so, he reckoned it didn't pertain to him as Snape grasped the edge of his ear in an unforgiving grip. Then that silky cold voice sounded, and he stilled briefly, before squirming with shame.

"Where have you been? You do realize that you have been missing for several hours, and the entire castle has been looking for you, again?! And why did you deliberately disobey your direct order to go to Madame Pomfrey to get that arm checked out?" Severus hissed, his eyes flashing cold fire. Even as he berated his errant son, he was dragging the teen toward the Hospital Wing. Though the teen was likely to be loath to admit he was in need of medical attention, that bite needed to be looked at.

Harry, for his part, didn't try to get away from the firm grip on his ear. He knew that he had done wrong, and he was mature enough now to take a just punishment, no matter how much it stung his pride. He just wished that the man wasn't dragging him back to the Infirmary, a place he didn't want to go ever. Then again, when had he ever gotten what he wanted in his life? He could count the number of times that had happened on one hand, not including the thumb.

As the Infirmary door was open, Harry tensed up, expecting to be assaulted with questions like he had been earlier that day. Instead, he was greeted with the normal quiet of the Hospital Wing. Then a familiar clucking sounded, and Madame Pomfrey led him over to the bed he used the most often when staying. He sighed under his breath, and did as he was bid, sitting down on the white sheet. At least she wasn't making him undress for this, he thought to himself.

Harry knew he was exhausted, and therefore had to keep his guard up. So he made sure to pay attention to the spells that the healer cast at him, to avoid a general diagnostic. Thankfully, she mostly checked his magical levels, the fact that, yes he was a werewolf, and to make sure that the bite wasn't getting infected. After downing a Magic Replenisher and an antibiotic potion, he was allowed to leave.

Only to be shepherded by Professor Snape down to his office, so that they could talk. Harry reflected that this weekend hadn't really been the best. He wondered what the talk was about, and when he would be allowed to get started on his room down in the Chamber of Secrets. Then again, knowing Snape, he would probably keep him in the office if he knew where he intended to sleep. He wondered why life could never be simple.

(End AN: Not much to say, please R&R. Sorry for the lateness everybody)


	11. The Plot Thickens

(Author's note: Wow, an update in the same year? I'm on a roll! Heh, sorry folks, I've been really...blue lately. Hope everyone likes this chapter. Without further ado, on we go.)

_Last time:_

_Then again, knowing Snape, he would probably keep him in the office if he knew where he intended to sleep. He wondered why life could never be simple. _

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountains**

Fenrir Greyback was a large man, who towered over most wizards at 7 feet. His hair was a dark brown streaked with gray, and hung down to his shoulders. His shoulders were broad, his forearms muscled as few wizards' ever were. Indeed, all of his body was thus muscled, a tell-tale sign of an alpha werewolf. A fool might think that this man, this creature, would be dumb because of his muscles; that same fool would be dead before he ever uttered a word. For in the chiseled, scarred face, were sickly amber eyes that were bright with intelligence, cunning...and madness.

It was little wonder that the two witches and the wizard cowered at his feet, waiting for his next instructions in his master plan. He spoke, in a bass voice that was more growl than words "Rrr- that rat would have made his move by now. It is time for my little fly on the wall to get to work." He pointed at one of the witches, and she inched forward slightly, trembling. Greyback growled out "Get yourself to Hogwarts, and attach yourself to that new pup. Gather information on him, but report to me with it before publishing it! Now go, and do not be seen!"

The witch practically dashed out of the room, apparating away to Hogwarts. She had some spying to do. Back at the cottage, the wizard spoke "S-sir...why are you sending that insect to dig up dirt? Why not simply wait till the next moon and take him out yourself?" Greyback snarled at the impudent wizard, his eyes glowing fiercely with the remaining power of the full moon.

"Because, little ferret, they will protect that pup at all cost. Our insect can destroy his public image, and he will either end up as an outcast, or they will change the laws. Either way, Lupin will be on the chopping block, or he will come back to me. I will win in the end. You, on the other hand, had better start writing those new laws before they discover those golems and Fudge is out of office!" The wizard yelped as Greyback smacked his hand on a nearby wall, and scuttled away.

The witch who was left simply knelt there, her eyes clouded with despair and madness. She, who had been the most devoted of the Dark Lord's own, was at loose ends. And a perfect target for Greyback's manipulations. He almost purred "Come here, little wild fire. It is time to prepare you for your role in taking out that upstart pup." He held out a hand, and helped to pull the witch up. She looked up, and her eyes, hollow madness that echoed her "late" cousin's after he escaped, glowed with a fierce light for vengeance.

Harry groaned mentally as he slipped the poached eggs onto his toast, thinking over last night's events. Snape had given it to him royally, then proceeded to tell him what Lupin had said. It had been shock enough to find out he was a born alpha, but to have the fact that he would likely have a mate by Christmas time? What was worse, was he had a sneaking suspicion he knew exactly who his mate was. To top it all off, it was class time again, and he wouldn't be able to talk to the other teen until later. At least Snape had let him out with a curfew pass, presumably to go to Gryffindor Tower. In truth, he had started making the Chamber habitable, as well as prepare a room for himself for the next full moon.

He ached with tiredness, though, as he'd been unable to find sleep even after making a reasonable bed. Nightmares had continued to plague him, taunting him with their ghostly fingers. He knew it was going to be a long day. He would reflect later that he really should stop underestimating how bad a day was going to be. Especially as he managed to annoy even Flitwick as he dozed off at least once in every class. Except for Potions, which thankfully went off without a hitch. He didn't think he could handle enraged Snape after things were starting to normalize between them.

Classes were soon over, and he was heading for Myrtle's bathroom when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He sighed, and turned to see Hermione jogging to keep up, Ron not far behind her. He really didn't need this right now, but he knew that it was pointless to avoid it. Nodding to an empty classroom, he headed inside, not noticing the ladybug that was hidden on his collar and had been since earlier that morning. He did note that Draco, somehow, had managed to slip in unobserved as the Trio had walked into the classroom. As he put up the privacy barriers, he was well aware that Ron was getting redder and redder as he glared at the Slytherin. This was not going to go well.

(End Author's note: Meh, short, but at least it is out there. Please R&R and enjoy)


	12. Wolf, Cat-fight and Ladybird

(Author's note: So, I'm not going to excuse myself. If you're this far into my writing, you know that things happen. It's only now that I've found the drive to write. So without further ado, on we go.)

_Last time:_

_As he put up the privacy barriers, he was well aware that Ron was getting redder and redder as he glared at the Slytherin. This was not going to go well._

It was not well known, him being a Gryffindor and everything, but Harry was as patient as any predator. To deal with the constant taunts and insults from Dudley, one had to be patient if one did not wish to end up at the end of Vernon's belt. Thus, Harry could usually ignore the idiocy of people ranting about things they did not understand. However, this situation was trying his patience more than Dudley ever could, simply because of the intelligence difference between the two.

The initial few minutes in the classroom had gone exactly as expected, with Ron shouting about why Draco was in there with them. He'd continued ranting for a few minutes before Harry had had enough and had bonked him on the head. This had startled Ron enough that he'd shut up; Harry had never done anything physical before, even something as simple as a quick bonk or thwack on the head. Once the room was quiet, Harry had told Ron to stop needling at Draco and listen.

After that, he had explained everything that had happened, from when they had separated earlier that summer, to the last full moon. Both of them were, naturally, shocked to find out that he wasn't a Potter but a Snape, at least by blood. It only took removing his glamours to convince them, too, as he rarely ever layered glamours on top of each other. However, what stunned them the most, all of them, was not the fact that he was a werewolf (they had started to suspect something along those lines) but that Draco was a potential mate.

Ron, unusually, took it the easiest; outside of pulling a big brother stunt of 'you hurt my brother, I'll hurt you', he seemed to take it well. Draco was stunned for a few minutes, until he was distracted by Ron challenging him to a game of wizard's chess. The one who could not accept it was, surprisingly, Hermione, who couldn't fathom the fact that two males could be mates. Lovers, yes, but never mates, and no matter how much information she was given by Ron and Draco, she still couldn't accept it.

That was where they were at now, with her still ranting about the impossibility of it, how it defied science and logic, etc. Harry had to wonder if her real reticence to the potential relationship didn't come from the fact that it was Draco fudging Malfoy. Sighing, he got up in the middle of her rant, and raised an eyebrow. He looked so remarkably like the Potion Master that it stopped Hermione in her tracks.

"Are you quite finished, Hermione? Because, in case you haven't noticed, you're beginning to sound a bit prudish." Harry said with a sneer. Hermione's face twisted up briefly as anger crossed it, but Harry held up a hand. He continued, "You're also thinking as a muggle, not a witch. In case you haven't noticed, magic bends many scientific rules. Remember second year? Anyways, I have a feeling that it's not that we're both males you are ranting over, but the fact that it's Draco."

While Hermione tried to deny this, Harry had seen her initial reaction to his suggestion. One of angry disbelief and hatred. She had allowed herself to become bitter towards his mate, and was definitely a threat. With a heavy heart, he gave her an ultimatum: to leave the situation alone, and try to at least be less antagonistic towards Draco, or to walk out after making a solemn promise on her magic not to reveal anything to anybody, and hold onto the bitter grudge she had against the silver-haired pure-blood. Harry felt his heart break as she made the vow and walked out the door, not looking back once.

The little bug that was on Harry's collar twitched her antennae, and flew after the girl. She had gotten more information in that one hour than she had in several years. Now it was time to report her findings to her master, then write up an article that would discredit all involved parties. So what if it ruined their lives? That was, after all, her job.

Harry's head had fallen to his chest mere minutes after Hermione had left, and he could feel the world shifting ever farther to an upside down perspective. He could also feel his magic, even as exhausted as it was, start to bubble as anger and hurt built up in his gut. He might have lost control, had he not felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

Ron was not stupid, nor was he callous, no matter how much he acted like it. He had seen the absolute heartbreak on his brother's face when Hermione had turned away. He glanced at Draco(wasn't that a novel thought?), who looked just as stunned and unnerved as he felt.

He then felt the familiar pressure of magic building; he hadn't felt it often from Harry, who usually kept his emotions under wraps, but he had felt it from his other siblings. So he did what usually worked with them: he slowly approached Harry, and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Though he could easily have been blasted away, he knew that Harry could hurt himself if allowed to go out of control while he was this exhausted. Thus it was a sigh of relief when he felt Harry's magic finally calm down enough that he could focus.

Harry sighed, and let his shoulders drop a bit, exhausted by trying to be strong for so long. The world was still being viewed from an angle, he still felt like he was falling, but he was not losing control yet. Turning to Ron, he murmured, "Thanks, I'd rather not lose it right now." Ron simply nodded, smiling in that 'what are brother's for?' way.

After a few minutes simply calming down, Ron said that he was going to leave the two of them to talk. "I'm pretty sure that what has been said came, at least in part, as a shock to Malfoy. I'm going to go see if I can't talk some sense into Hermione." With that, Ron walked out of the door, leaving Harry and Draco in the still warded classroom. It was nearing curfew, and the awkwardness in the air could have been cut with a knife.

Harry sighed, and said, "Come with me to the Chamber? We can talk more there, without being 'out after curfew'." Draco smirked, and nodded, before following Harry down into the chamber. It was going to take a lot of talking, but both were fairly sure that things would work out alright. At least, between the two of them, considering that they had already made an effort to put aside their old enmity.

It had been about two weeks since the full moon, and Harry was feeling better than he had been. There had been a point in between where he'd had to go to the Room of Requirement to take an antiseptic shower, as his back had started becoming infected. Still, things had calmed down a bit since then, though he was still very much at odds with Hermione, who simply wouldn't accept his position at all.

All this was minor ruminating while eating breakfast and waiting for the mail to come in. Harry currently was having a piece of dry toast and a cup of orange juice. He would be glad for the minimal amount of food in his stomach as the mail soon came in, with Hedwig dropping the Daily Prophet in front of him. Opening the newspaper in curiosity, he spat out the orange juice he'd been drinking as he saw the headline:

**Harry Potter, not a Potter and a Werewolf!**

(End Author's note: Aaaand...that's where I leave it folks! Some time has finally past in Harry's life, and Grayback's bug on the wall finally makes her move. Please note, this is _**not**_ a Hermione-bashing story, but a story that shows how someone can get lost in a web of hate after exposed to as much predjudism and unjustified taunting as she had. She will come around eventually, but it may take her a few chapters so be patient. Anyways, please R&R, and have a good day!)


End file.
